


These Words I Cant Say

by Sheriparty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheriparty/pseuds/Sheriparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenlock.<br/>Sherlock writes letters to John to tell him everything he cant say out loud but he doesn't send them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Words I Cant Say

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally Johnlock but I changed a few things so it would fit. x

My love, John  
There are so many things you don't know about me, so many things I can't tell you because I don't have the courage. I guess I'm just a coward in that aspect. And my biggest fear is you finding out, however much I hate lying to you, I cant bear to loose you. You have started to help me climb out of the dark pit I fell into a while ago and you don't even know your doing it. All I want to do is thank you for that. 

I love you.

Sherlock

x

***

My love, John  
I know you saw my scars. You asked about them but I covered them up, denied it and changed the subject. I smiled like I didn't know you saw them when the sleeves rolled up on my shirt. I try not to do it, I try not to make more or show the ones I already have and it kills me that I can't tell you. I want to tell you, but you will leave me, and I couldn't bare that happening. 

I love you.

Sherlock  
x

***  
My love, John  
I've been hiding my scars, but some things I can't hide. Like when you say I should eat more, Yea I know that I should. But I feel like a failure when I do. You don't know that, you don't know why I don't eat. I eat sometimes to make you happy, I know you say that you don't want me to get ill and that's why I do eat now. Sometimes, when you're not there, the feeling of failure is stronger and it pushes me back. But I keep trying, for you.

I love you.

Sherlock  
x

***  
My love, John  
You keep saying that I'm perfect but the truth is, there's allot wrong with me. I hate almost everything about my life. But one of the aspects I do like is you. You are pulling me out of this pit without knowing that you are. My scars may or may not fade and the thoughts that would end me continue but not as strong as before. But the way I feel for you strengthens every day and I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful for you.  
I do love you, more than you know and more than you could ever understand. This pit looks brighter when I'm with you. You brighten up my life, and I am truly thankful for that. 

I love you.

Sherlock  
x


End file.
